ChocoVanille's Truth or Dare!
by ChocoVanille
Summary: HEY ! After reading so many Truth or Dare Hetalia fics, I felt like writing one. Any and all dares accepted. I hope you enjoy! Send in dares please!
1. Chapter 1

ChocoVanille's Truth or Dare : Hetalia Version

ChocoVanille: Hey! I'm ChocoVanille but you can call me Israel. Or Choco if you really want. Yes, I am a country! Let's get started!

*Door bangs open*

Ayame: WHERE'S HETALIA! XD

Israel: -_-' Not here yet.

Italy: Ciao~! Is this ChocoVanille's Truth or Dare? =w=

Choco: *squeal* HETALIA! *glomps*

Italy: Ve~ Nice to meet you too!

Germany: Uh…Italy…you don't recognize her?

Italy: Ve~? No. Should I? *starts tearing up* A-Am I doing something wrong!

Romano: Dammit Potato Bastard! Stop making fratello cry!

Choco: HIYA ROMANO!

Romano: OH HELL NO! I'M LEAVING BEFORE THIS CRAZY CHICK DOES SOMETHING!

Jaxon: *blocks the door* Unauthorized exits are not permitted.

Romano: THE HELL!

America: Hey dudes~! Yo, Israel! Been a while! Seen your dad recently?

Choco: Turkey? NO we're not on good terms.

America: …0-0 IGGY'S THE GIRL! HAHAHAHAHA!

England: Israel? Do we need to have a talk…?

Choco: O-O No…it's okay…*hides behind Italy*

Ayame: *sigh* Let's just start the dares, okay?

Lily: YES!

Jaxon: Sur-Wait! Why am I here? I'm a guy!

Choco: Cuz I said so.

Jaxon: …I hate it when you do that…

Choco: *bright smile* I know~! Now, my dare…

**Italy and Romano have to play with each other's curls until somebody ***ahem* **comes…**

Ayame: Wow…only the first chapter, but already on this track…

All: 0.0'

Choco: Sh-Shut up! *blush* I just ship Itacest…

Jaxon: And GerIta and Spamano?

Choco: I HAVE AN OPEN MIND!

Romano: *runs for it, only to be dragged back kicking and screaming by Spain*Io ti ammazzo! Cagna stupido! No! Non ho intenzione di farlo! Accidenti a te!

Choco: …Wow…All that in one breath!

Romano: D-Damn…

Lily: DARE START!

Italy: *pushed onto Romano* S-Sorry fratello…

Romano: *blush* I-It's o-okay…

Italy: *grabs Romano's curl gingerly, and rubs it between two fingers*

Romano: *moans, then abrubtly covers his mouth*

Italy: *laughs softly, then continues* Mmm…does it feel good, Lovi?

Romano: I-ITALY! *moans again then smirks* Damn you…your turn! *flips them so Italy is the one with his curl pulled*

Italy: AH~! *blush*

Romano: *pant* S-See? It feels weird!

Italy: AH! R-ROMANO!

Choco: *nosebleed*

Italy: AH~! S-SO CL-CLOSE!

Shana (my bff not her real name): *barges in* WHAT THE HELL! *rushes over and pulls Romano and Italy apart* NO! NO YAOI! ESPECIALLY not in the first chapter!

Choco: WAH! COCKBLOCKER! I WANT MY YAOI!

Shana: Too bad

Romano: Let go of me, crazy chick!

Shana: *Russia aura forms* What was that last comment?

Romano: O-O''

Shana: *steals Russia's lead pipe* Piñata time!

Choco: NO! NOT ROMANO! SPAIN, DO SOMETHING! _

Spain: Let. Lovi. Go. NOW!

Shana: NO.

Choco: *jumps on her and chains her to a chair* OKAY! Let's finish the dare!

Italy: …Ok?

Romano: Femmine folli…

Italy: *tugs Romano's curl*

Romano: AH!

Italy: Ve~ was that it already? =~=

Romano: SH-SHUT UP! *grabs Italy's curl and tugs hard*

Italy: AAHH!

Romano: See? You came fast too!

Choco: *nosebleeds harder* Woooowww….

(I APOLOGIZE FOR MY TERRIBLE WRITING SKILLS! SORRY! _')

Shana: AH! MY EYES!

Spain&Germany: *drool*

Italy: Ve~ Doitsu? Are you okay?

Germany: Huh? Oh…ja…I'm fine…

Ayame: My turn~! America and Russia have to snuggle!

America: *hamburger falls out of his mouth* WHAT? NO WAY! HE'S A COMMIE!

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol…not anymore, da?

Ayame: DO IT! OR I LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH A FRANCE MOCHI!

America: *gulp* F-Fine…*inches over to Russia*

Russia: *grabs America and pulls him close*Hmm…Америка

America: This actually isn't that bad…*snuggles closer*

England: =.=' Then why do you make such a big deal about him?

Choco: BLARGLE!

All: O.O'…-_-'

France: By any chance, is there a dare for moi?

Choco: YES! I dare you…to…KISS SHANA!

Shana: O.O WHAT! *starts struggling* HELP!

Choco: Sorry…you took away my yaoi, no can do.

France: Ohonhonhon…let's begin, oui?

Shana: NO! GO AWA-*cut off by France kissing her, so she bites hard*

Choco: O_O *watching closely*

Shana: *annoyed France doesn't leave, raises the lead pipe* HI-YA!

France: KO!

Shana: ROAR! *rips off chains* Choco…!

Choco: *gulp* I'm going to run now…*runs like Italy when the British are coming*

Shana: *chasing* I'm going to kill you!

America: *blocks her way* You can't kill Israel! She's Iggy's daughter!

Shana: *thinks* …fine. I'll kill you, then! *raises lead pipe only to have it grabbed by Russia* AW!  
Russia: Kolkolkol…no, da?

Ayame: Phew! Send in dares please guys~!

Shana: NO YAOI! T-Rated!

Choco: *in the background* IT'S OKAY! I ACCEPT AND LOVE YAOI AND ANY RATING!

Shana: NO!

Choco: =_=' It's my story.

Shana: YAOI SUCKS!

All: O.O

Shana: What?

Hungary: Forgive me, God! *hits Shana with a frying pan*

Shana: KO!

Choco: …Ouch…well, unless you want a very pissed off Hungary coming for a visit with her favorite frying pan, send in dares please!

Jaxon: *pokes Shana's face* Out like a light…

Choco: BYE~! *waves widly*

England: *facepalm*

America: You sure she's your daughter, dude?


	2. Chapter 2

ChocoVanille's Truth or Dare Chapter Two: Hetalia Version!

Choco: *sitting in emo corner* TT^TT

Shana: ?

Choco: TT^TT

Shana: -_-' WHY ARE YOU STILL SO UPSET!

Choco: I WAS FREAKING WATCHING HETAONI AND ITALY WAS AN ASSHAT! TTATT

Shana: *facepalm*

Italy: C-Ciao? I-Is anyone he-here?

Choco: OoO TT^TT ITALYYYYY~! WAH! *tackle hugs*

Italy: Ve~?

Choco: Don't die! I LOVE YOU~! TAT

Italy: O-Okay~?

Shana: *pulls Choco off Italy* Let's, uh, get started? Ok?

Choco: *snaps out of it* OH YEAH~! I HAVE SOME NEW DARES~! *dances around*

Shana: RUN! WHILE SHE'S DISTRACTED!

Russia: *holds up lead pipe* Let's be nice, da?

Shana: Me? Nice?

Choco: Ha! You're funny Russia! :3

Russia: I don't joke…

America: CHO-CO! *tackles Choco* TAT

Choco: H-Hey America! What happened? *struggling to get America off her*

America: TTATT

England: JUST DRINK THE BLOODY TEA!

Choco: …-_-" Oh…that…

France: Bonjour~! *sees Shana* Bonjour mon amour~!

Shana: D:

Choco: Run France! Protect your vital regions! XD

Canada: He-Hello?

Choco: CANADAAAA! XDDDDDD

All: What? Where?

Japan: I don't see Canada-san anywhere…

Shana: HIYA CANADA! Nice glasses! You know, my dad was…born, in…you? Wait, WHAT!

Canada: *turns bright red* O-Oh…well, that's um…

Shana: OH! Hey Canada, my mom's scared of Canadian hobos! XD

Canada: Wha-What! Why only Canadian?

Choco: We…don't know.

Shana: Yeah…it's a long story…

Choco: Let's do dares, shall we? OH, there is a dare you may approve of…

Shana: REALLY! YAY! Who?

Choco: Russia and Belarus…

Shana: That doesn't count.

Russia: Why not? Would you rather become one with Mother Russia~? Kolkolkol…*cue dark, creepy aura*

Shana: *raises hands slowly* Uh…no…?

Choco: START THE TORTURE! XD

Shana: Okay! I'll go call A-*cut off by Choco's hand over her mouth*

Choco: NOT MY TORTURE! THEIRS! *points at the countries*

Japan: You two fight rike a married coupre…

All: *stare at Japan*

Japan: *turns bright red* ごめんなさい。私はあなたを困らせるつもりはありませんでした

Choco: *lets go of her mouth*

Shana: Let's start the torture! *pulls out a gun* Yay violence~!

Choco: *facepalms, then throws Shana through a magic portal that suddenly popped up*

Shana: WHEE~!

Choco: O.e' Let's just start…since she's gone, we can safely do yaoi dares again! :D First Dare:

From: Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia:

Hi! I saw urs and was like I KNOW HER! SHE'S A HOST IN MINE! so... Dares...

Russia: it locked in a closet with Belarus and your only escape is a key around her neck

Crazy Quiet Chick: :D HI~!

Shana: Who the fuck is this?

Choco: HOLY SHIT! *jumps about a foot, then turns around to find Shana standing there* WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!

Shana: About three seconds ago~!

Choco: -_-…I hate you…

Crazy Quiet Chick: Um, hi? *turns to Hetalia cast* HEEEYYY~! Miss me? ;)

All: *gasp* NOT YOU!

Crazy Quiet Chick: Yes me!

Choco: *glomps Crazy Quiet Chick* HEEYYY~! Thanks for putting me in your story! Love you! ^_^

Crazy Quiet Chick: NO problem~! Now, where's Ivan? :3

Russia: O.O *runs away*

Choco: -_- America, do the honors?

America: HELL YEAH! I'M THE HERO! XD China, I choose you! Fetch Russia!

China: O-O No, aru! He's too scary!

Crazy Quiet Chick: Aw…

Choco: *puts her hand on Crazy Quiet Chick's shoulder* Relax.

America: D: Who can I choose now?

Choco&Crazy Quiet Chick: *point at Shana*

America: Shana, I choose you! Fetch Russia…

Shana: NO WAY!

America: …by any means necessary.

Shana: …:3 Any means?

America: *gulp* Y-Yeah…sure…?

Shana: *takes off leaving behind a poof of smoke*

Crazy Quiet Chick: -_-' Does she always run this fast?

Choco: Only when she knows she'll be allowed to use violence when she comes back…

America: *sits in emo corner* WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Choco: HEY! MY emo corner! *kicks America out*

America: OW! TT-TT

Choco: Belarus~!

Belarus: ?

Choco: You have a dare with Brother Russia!

Belarus: :3

Choco: Shana should be back any-Hey Shana~!

Shana: *drags in bloody Russia* 'Sup?

All: O-O"

China: R-Russia, aru!

Choco: D'aw~! You love him!

Chicna: D-Do not!

Crazy Quiet Chick: Riiight…*rolls eyes*

Choco: *puts key around Belarus's neck* OKAY! LET'S GO! *throws them in a room*

-Not even 5 seconds later-

Russia: *bursts through the door*

Choco: *sipping tea* Oh, you're back…

Russia: *evil aura* Die, da?

Choco: No thanks. Not until we finish these dares, besides, you may get to kiss Mattie! Or Yao!

Russia: O/O…:3

Choco: I knew you'd be happy…*turns to Crazy Quiet Chick* See you later~! *kicks her through the same magic portal*

America: OoO I want one!

England: HELL NO!

Shana: Do we really have to have more yaoi?

Choco: XD TOO BAD! CUZ WE DO~! Thank you, The Guy Below Me Sucks~!

From: The Guy Below Me Sucks

Oh dear, this is simply amazing. *-* I ship Itacest as well so all is good

Hmm, as for a dare...Maybe have one of the characters choose someone they want to kiss for 10 seconds on the lips? Another dare could be having mustache drawn on by using ketchup, mustard, or even some other kind of food-but the catch is that you have to have another person lick it off!

Choco: *blows a kiss to The Guy Below Me Sucks* Love you!

T.G.B.M.S: No problem!

Shana: O.e'

Choco: First, we'll do the kissing the one person they want, is that okay…wait…does that include hosts?

T.G.B.M.S: Sure, why not.

France: Ohonhonhon…

Shana: Grr…*glares at France* I bite…hard…

France: Honhonhon…

Choco: If you two lovebirds are done, America, you're first!

America: Um…*walks around, looking at everyone, finally settling on England* E-England?

England: Oh bother!

America: *frowns slightly* D-Do you not want me to kiss you? ;A;

England: …*sighs* Just kiss me, bloody wanker!

-America kisses England sweetly, cradling England's head in his hands, and sighing happily into the kiss. England responds by wrapping his arms around America's waist-

Shana: *being held back by Choco* NOOO!

T.G.B.M.S: N-Nine…Ten! Times…u-up! *nosebleeding madly*

England: *small whine*

Choco&The Guy Below Me Sucks: O.O *nosebleed insanely, and collapse*

Choco: Th-That was…

The Guy Below Me Sucks: …beautiful…

Shana: XP Ew…

Choco: *glares at Shana* France, you're up!

France: Ohonhon…

Shana: *cracks her knuckles*

France: *smirks, then moves up close to Shana*

Shana: Grr…

Fance: *move RIGHT up, then at last second, turns and kisses Choco*

Choco: Mmph! O/O

-10 seconds later-

England: IT'S BEEN TEN BLOODY SECONDS! OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW, BLOODY FRENCH FROG! D:

France: Ohonhonhon…very well…

Choco: O-O

Shana: *waves hand in front of her face* Hello?

Choco: *runs to the bathroom, covering her mouth* OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!

France: Am I really THAT bad a kisser?

All: Yes!

France: *goes to emo corner, mutters* Elle n'a embrasser en retour si…

Choco: *comes back, still slightly green* C-Canad-da…Y-Your t-turn…

Canada: Wh-What?

France: *appears next to him* Mon amour, give ton père some love, non?

Shana: That's disgusting..

Prussia: OI! *shoves France away* If he's going to kiss anyone, it'll be the awesome ME!

The Guy Below Me Sucks: This is fun to watch…

Choco: O_O I know RIGHT! *turns to the bickering albino and Frenchman* CANADA! ברצינות! בסדר פיק מישהו לזיין רק!

Shana: Um, you're speaking Hebrew…

Choco: Oh…sorry, I am Israel after all…

Canada: Um…*kisses Prussia*

France: O-O…T^T *goes back to emo corner*

-10 seconds later-

Canada:*sitting with France* Désolé papa! S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi Je ne voulais pas vous vexer! C'est juste bizarre d'embrasser mon père en public!

Choco: While they're busy, China!

China: M-Me, aru?

Choco: No. The OTHER China.

Vivi: Hi-ya China! My nickname's China! *hugs France*

Choco: K, now go away! *kicks her and France through the portal* See you tomorrow Vivi~! *turns away, then back to the portal* Oh yeah! *reaches in, and pulls France out* I need you!

China: 0.0 Aru?

Choco: KISS SOMEONE!

China: *kisses Japan*

Crazy Quiet Chick: Aw. I thought he'd for sure kiss Russia.

Choco: Guess not…

Japan: O/O

Choco: *nosebleeding yet again* R-Russia. Your turn!

Russia: Mattie, come and be one with Mother Russia, da? *pulls Canada over and kisses him*

Canada: M-Maple!

Choco: Is that everyone?

Romano: You forgot us, crazy bitch!

Choco: OoO How could I!

The Guy Below Me Sucks: I dunno…how?

Choco: *ignores her and apologizes profusely to Romano*

Romano: *ignores her and stands arms crossed, puffs of steam coming out of his head*

Spain: It's okay, si Lovi?

Romano: Hmph!

Choco: Oh well, Spain, it's your turn, I believe.

Spain: Si~! *grabs Romano and plants a sweet kiss straight on his lips*

Romano: *blushes profusely (love that word! XD) but kisses back*

Italy: Ve, fratello is finally showing some love! Buon lavoro, fratello!

Choco and The Guy Below Me Sucks: EEE~! Spamano! XDDD /

Italy: Does this mean it's my turn, ve~?

Choco: Yup! You can kiss whoever you want! *thinks hard, 'Germany!'*

Italy: Hmn…I will kiss..you! *runs up and shyly kisses Choco on the lips*

Choco: O/O…/ *dies of nosebleed and happieness*

Shana: I think you just made her life worthwhile…Okay guys, Choco has finals for a while now. She won't be able to update for awhile. This chapter will be in two parts since she won't wake up…Later~!

A/N: Yeah, finals are a bitch…BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

ChocoVanille's Truth or Dare!

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm typing this when I should be studying with Shana for finals…oops! Anyway, sorry for taking so long! I'm posting the sequel to_ Chloe _soon, in case anyone cares….

Choco: HIYA~! I think I failed my finals…oh well…

England: Pay more attention to your schoolwork!

Choco: Pfft…

Crazy: Hey~! It's been a while!

Choco: O.O *SUPEREPICMEGAGLOMP* CRAZY QUIET CHICK! I MISSED YOU!

Crazy: *returns hug* Uh, okay?

Choco: Anyway, The Guy Below Me Sucks, I'm sorry for forgetting one of your dares! Microsoft wouldn't let me fin-

Romano: WHAT THE CRAPOLLA AM I DOING BACK HERE!

Choco: *death glare* I was in the middle of talking!

Romano: *sticks out his tongue at Choco*

Choco: Grr…*mumbles* I'd bite it if it weren't so weird…

Crazy: -_-' What were you saying before?

Choco: Oh yeah! The Guy Below Me Sucks wants you to draw a moustache on someone and then li-

England: BLOODY FROG! UNHAND ME!

*They crash through the wall and land on the floor in front of Choco and Crazy*

Choco: Mommy~? *evil aura* You interrupted me…

England: *gulp* S-Sorry love.

America: HAHAHA~! YOU'RE SCARED OF YOUR DAUGHTER! XDDD

France: It's nothing to laugh at. Her pet peeve is being interrupted. It makes her…well, like Russia when someone burns his sunflowers…

America: O.O'

Choco: Anyway, as I was saying, The Guy Below Me Sucks wants you guys to draw a moustache-

China: We're here, aru!

Choco: *eye twitch*

Crazy: Are we going to torture them now? :D

Choco: *evil aura* YES!

*They grab a weapon- Choco a .16 and a hunting knife, Crazy a scythe*

Choco: WOULD YOU ALL JUST BLOODY SHUT UP!

All: O.o'

China: Sh-She exploded…aru…

Choco: Good. Now, you're all going to draw moustaches on one another with ketchup or mustard, then the artist has to lick it off the person's face!

All: SAY WHAT!

Crazy: Yup! Now are you going to protest? *holds up scythe*

All: N-NO!

-America gets a moustache drawn on his face by England, who laughs, but then finds a moustache drawn on him by France. France gets one drawn on by Crazy, who gets one drawn on by Russia. So on and so forth.-

(Sorry! I'm tired and too lazy to do this right now!)

Choco: *wiping her lip* Moving on~!

Crazy: *evil smile* I have some dares~! ONE! Japan, read this! *throws Doujinshi in his face*

Japan: Wh-What? But this is-!

Crazy: I SAID READ THE FREAKING BOOK!

Japan: V-Very werr…

-Five Minutes Later-

Crazy: Now, talk to England!

Japan: *walks up to England* A-Ano, Egrisu?

England: Whot?

Japan: *opens and closes mouth a few times, then passes out from embarrassment*

Choco: O.O'

Crazy: Maybe that was a bit overkill…?

Choco: You had more, didn't you?

Crazy: Oh yeah! Russia! Here! *throws sunflower print scarf in his face* WEAR IT!

Russia: *evil aura* Do not tell me what to do, da? Very well. *puts it on, trying not to blush or looked pleased, but failing*

Crazy: . OK, China!

China: A-Aru?

Crazy: Russia or Hong Kong?

China: …

Choco: *leans forward* ANSWER!

China: *mumbles* R-Russia…

Choco and Crazy: *fangirl squeals* WE KNEW IT!

Crazy: Okay, that's…*looks at next dare, then explodes laughing*

Choco: *explodes laughing as well*

America: *steals the paper*

Choco: HEY!

America: O.O…:3

Choco: Um…okay? Anyway, xVanishedLullabys dares England and France to get married!

England and France: WHA-!

England: NO.

France: Ohonhon…but mon doux Angleterre!

England: NO!

Choco: Mommy, it's a dare. You kinda have no choice. -_-

Crazy: HOLD HIM DOWN! SOMEONE GET THE MARRIAGE CONTRACT!

England: *being restrained by Germany and Spain* NO! I BLOODY REFUSE! *manages to escape for a second and attempts to jump out the window*

Choco: *sigh* Whatever…

England: *comes back and sits next to America, opposite France* Thank you!

Choco: Mommy's a big baby…

Crazy: You know what I just realized?

Choco: Nope~! What?

Crazy: You've been calling England "Mommy"…so is he the…?

Choco: Yeah…

England: I AM NOT THE BLOODY UKE!

Choco: ;3 Now who said anything about being an uke?

Crazy: Yes, I don't seem to recall either of us saying it.

England: . . .shit.

Choco:

Crazy: Next reviewer is…DeadlyNightmareTrio13

DeadlyNightmareTrio13 6/11/12 . chapter 2

-computers being retarded-

Antarctica: HI! You can call me Ana! I'mma contry too!

Ryuu: Ana!No giving strangers your name

Yumi: You worry too much!

Yuki: Imma put the dare thingies now!

Canada: HI MAMA! Your dare is to tell everyone about something they do that annoys you. Just cause that seems funny to watch. x3

Roma!:Hmmmm, I know! MAKE OUT WITH SPAIN FOR 2 MINUTES! Cause we're evil like that.

Prussia:What is your reaction to being called less awesome then the triplets? Cause you are.

Greece:What's your reaction to Antarctica saying, 'cats suck and dogs rule' ?

-THAT IS ALL! AU REVOIR!-

Choco: Pfft HAHAHAHA~! I like this reviewer!

Crazy: Me too!

Canada: WH-WHY ME! Oh, hello again sweetheart! Are you behaving well?

Choco: Because it's funny. Now go!

Canada: *turns to America* You're so rash and arrogant. You're not the hero at all! *turns to England* You're too uptight *turns to France* Sorry papa, but…you're…un peu trop pervertie… *turns to Germany* Germany you're…you're…*collapses*

Choco and Crazy: O.O!

Antarctica: Oops.

America: MATTIE!

Canada: *moaning* T-Too…m-mean…I'm s-so…sorry…

Prussia: BIRDY!

Choco: *snaps fingers and magical bed appears* Put him down. He'll wake up soon.

Crazy: Okay then…let's move on, shall we?

Choco: Oh Roma~no!

Romano: Crapolla…

Crazy: Come out, come out wherever you are!

Romano: *gulp* Y-Yes?

Choco: You have to make out with Spain for…2 minutes!

Romano: CHIGI!

Spain: Heh heh…come on, Lovi~.

Romano: …f-fine!

-Romano slowly walks over to Spain, who gets fed up quickly, and grabs Romano's wrist, pulling him into a deep kiss. The two fall on the ground, Spain unconsciously rolling on top of the Italian.-

Choco: EEEE! *nosebleeds hard*

Crazy: OAO SO BEAUTIFUL!

Hungary: *whips out a camera and begins to snap photos*

-Spain's hand begins wandering, and eventually finds its way up Romano's shirt. The Italian moans softly and then, the timer goes off.-

Choco: GOD DAMMIT! *grabs the timer and chucks it at the wall* YOU RUINED MY YAOI!

Crazy: It's okay~! We have more dares!

Choco: Oh yeah! Prussia, how do you react to being less awesome than the triplets?

Prussia: *eye twitch* I. Am. More. Awesome. Than. They. Will. EVER. Be.

Crazy: Riiiiight…that might be believable if we weren't already more awesome than you!

Choco: *nods* Greece, Antarctica says "Dogs rule and cats suck"

Greece: O.O *faints* N-No!

Crazy: -_- Everyone keeps fainting…

Canada: *sits up* I'M SORRY!

All: GAH! QAQ

Canada: S-Sorry…?

Choco: That's okay! Next up, crazy YinYang writer7!

Yinyang: Hiya. I just LOVE yoai. Even Itacest.

Emma: Would you stop getting distracted already and do the dares!

Yinyang: Oh yeah. Here goes;

-Spain: The dare is to marry Romano (Romano can't say no)

-Germany: The dares are: to make out with Italy for at least 5 minutes, pull Italy curl till comes

-China: Sit on Russia lap, kiss Russia for 15 seconds

-Romano: The dare is: to be in a short, pink french maid outfit until Spain says you can get out of it.

-America: The dare is: to kiss Canada on the lips for 1 minute and pull on his curl while doing so, you have to read a whole RusAme fic

Choco: Heeyy~! I love your dares, Yinyang!

Yinyang: Thankies~!

Crazy: Another host?

Choco: *hugs* It's okay! I love you both!

Crazy:

Yinyang: Heeheehee…Roma!

Romano: Not another one…

Yinyang: Spain has something important to say! *pushes Spain in front of Lovi*

Spain: Marry me, mi amor!

Romano: *turns bright red* Ch-Chigi…

Spain: *smirks then kisses Romano*

England: OI! Get a bloody room, would you!

Choco: *throws a book at him* SHUT UP MOMMY!

England: OW! DON'T THROW THINGS! LET ALONE AT YOUR MOTHER!

Choco: I'LL THROW THINGS AT ANYONE WHO RUINS MY YAOI!

Hungary: I like her…

Yinyang: Okay, moving on! Germany~! You have to make out with Italy for AT LEAST five minutes!

Germany: Vy me?

Choco: Cuz the awesome reviewer said so! Now go make out with...mio cugino…?

America: Hold up! You and the Italians are related!

Choco: Yup~! Since I'm Israel, my grandfather is also Rome. So we're related through him.

Italy: Yup~! She's my sorella, ve~!

America: O.o Okay then…

Yinyang: Sorry to interrupt, but can we start the dare!

Choco: Oh yeah! Start!

-Germany walks over to Italy, who backs away a bit-

Italy: Ve, Doitsu, what are you doing?

Germany: Relax, Hetalia. I won't hurt you.

-He gently takes ITa;y's face in his hands and kisses him. Soft at first, then harder. Italy wraps his hands around Germany's neck, and leans into his body. Germany puts one of his hands on Italy's waist, and using his other hand, tugs on Italy's curl sharply-

Italy: *sharp gasp* AH! D-Doitsu! D-Don't t-touch th-tha-mmph! *his lips are recaptured by Germany, stopping the protests*

Romano: *being held back my Spain* DAMN IT POTATO-BASTARD! LET GO OF VENEZIANO!

Choco: Romano? Do you really want to do this? I get very mad when people interrupt my yaoi…*evil aura and creepy shadows fill the room*

Timer: DIIIINGGGG!

Choco: DAMMIT I THOUGHT I THREW YOU AT THE WALL! DIE! *chucks at Russia who smashes it with his lead pipe*

Crazy: Okay, let's calm down now! We still have some yaoi coming up!

Choco: *perks up* You're right!

Italy: KYA! DOITSUU!

All: O.O

Choco: Did he just…?

Crazy: He did his next dare without knowing it…

-Italy and Germany break apart and return to their seats-

Choco: *clears throat and wipes blood off her face* Ch-China! You have to sit on Russia's lap and kiss him for 15 seconds!

China: WHAT!

Russia: Come and be one with me, да?

China: *whines but slides closer to the large nation* (Ahaha! I just realized how wrong that sounds…oh well!)

Russia: *sunny smile* =]

China: *sits on Russia's lap, then hesitantly looks up, and leans in for a kiss*

-The two engage in some wonderful kissing and after fifteen seconds…-

Timer: BRIINGG!

Choco: *eye twitch*

All: O_O *back away slowly*

Choco: WHAT THE FUCK! I THOUGHT I FUCKING KILLED YOU! WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU DIE! *starts sobbing* JUST GO THE F-FUCK AW-WAY! WAAAAHHH!

All: O-O

Crazy: It was bound to happen…*goes over to Choco* It's okay! I'm sure we'll get rid of the timer!

Choco: Q^Q R-Really?

Timer: BRIINGG!

Choco: *goes into hysterics* WAH! SHUT THE FUCK UP! MOMMY!

England: *sighs and goes to comfort his hysterical daughter* It's okay…do you want me to make the timer go away?

Choco: *nods*

England: Okay. *starts chanting*….OPEN!

*The floor opens and the timer falls through the ground*

(I have actually started crying because something wouldn't go away. This bug was following me, and I kept yelling at it to go away, but it wouldn't so I started crying hysterically. It still wouldn't leave so I flipped out and tried to kill it but failed)

Choco: *sniffs and buries her head in England's chest* Th-Thank y-you M-Mommy.

England: N-No problem, love.

All: D'AW!

Choco: *sniff* R-Romano?

Romano: Y-Yes?

Choco: P-Please p-put th-this on! *gives him a wrapped box*

Romano: Uh…

Choco: Q^Q *puppy dog eyes face*

Romano: *sigh* Fine…dannatamente simpatico cugina…

-Romano leaves to change. Five minutes later-

WHAT THE HELL!

Choco: He's wearing it.

Germany: You veren't really upset…ver you?

Choco: NOPE~!

Germany: …evil girl…

Crazy: WATCH IT! THAT'S MY FELLOW HOST! *takes out scythe*

Romano: *walks in, embarrassed, annoyed and clearly sexy looking* WHAT THE FUCK, CHOCO!

Spain: O/O

Choco: Oh, did I mention you can't take it off until Spain says so?

Romano: …WHAT! CHIGIII! HE'S NEVER GOING TO! DANNATAMENTE CUGINA!

Choco: *evil grin* Love you too!

Spain: *grabs Lovino and drags him out of the room to the upstairs*

Crazy: Spain's going to enjoy this, isn't he?

Choco: *opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by loud moans from upstairs*

All: O_O

Italy: Ve, Doitsu~? What are they doing?

Germany: …

Choco: …O_O! HOLY SHIT THEY MIGHT BE IN MY BEDROOM!

Crazy: RUN!

-Choco runs to see if the two are actually in her bedroom or not.-

Crazy: *turns to face the countries* Hell~o!

All: O_O *back into a corner, huddled together*

Choco: It's okay they're not in my room. *notices the countries* What happened?

Crazy: NOTHING!

Choco: Okay? Moving on! America-nii~! You have to…*BWAHAHAHAH!

Crazy: I know, right!

America: I have to?

Choco: Make out with Canada for one minute while reading an RussiaxAmerica fic!

America: NO.

Choco: He's right…I'm scared he'll destroy my laptop…Japan, have any doujinshis (doujinshies?) like that?

Japan: Ah! We hae many! Wourd you rike me to get you one?

Choco: YES PLEASE!

Japan: *hands her the doujinshi*

Choco: *flips through it* O_O KYAAAAA~! *collapses from a nosebleed*

Crazy: *reads it* EEEE~! *nosebleeds and almost faints*

Russia and America: *glance at each other, then grimace and slide farther apart*

Choco: N-Now…after that…America, your dare is starting! GO!

-America sits on Canada's waist, and after giving him an apologetic glance, he grabs Canada's curl and kisses his younger brother fiercely. Canada gasps and America sticks his tongue in the younger's mouth. The two stay like that for a few seconds, and then Choco shoes the RusAme fic doujinshi in America's face. This causes him to look away, and the kissing continues-

France: *being held back by Romano and Crazy* NON! NON!

Crazy: OUI! OUI! NOW DEAL WITH IT, PERVERTED BASTARD!

Timer: BRIINGG!

Choco: O_O *starts crying again, then stops, tears still flowing* Yafo? Come here!

Yafo: Sorry big sis! *hugs England, then runs for his ife, with Choco chasing him throwing random objects* DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE!

Be'er Sheba: Run sis! *grabs his twin's hand and together they run out of the house*

Choco: *panting angrily* Grr…..

England: Be nice to your little siblings!

Choco: BUT IT'S SO FUCKING HARD!

England: *stern glare*

Choco: …fine.

England: Good girl!

Choco: Fine, you're all free to go! Wait, what am I saying? You can't go! I have more chapters to write!

Crazy: You scared me for a minute there!

Choco: See you next chapter guys! Send in dares! Or truths! By the way, Romano is still in a maid dress.

A/N: I got a 106 on my Hebrew final! And a 92 on my science! YAY! XDDDDD See you~!


	4. Chapter 4

ChocoVanille's Truth or Dare!

Chapter 4

Choco: Hello! Sorry for the delay! I'm back! *starts singing* Pub, pub, pub and GO!

England: *walks in* Why the hell are you singing MY bloody song?

Choco: Because I LOOVE that song!

America: 'Sup dude? *glomps Choco* IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!

Choco: *laughs and hugs back* Yeah! Where's Crazy?

Crazy: *floats in on a transparent, glowing, orange^ pumpkin* HALLO~!

Choco: OAO CRAZY! *hugs Crazy while crying* I MISSED YOU!

Crazy: I MISSED YOU TOO!

All: -_-' Let's start the dares…?

Choco: YESH! Let's start! Our first dare is from…Michigan! (The Emo In Disguise)

*A teenage girl with a short dark blonde bob and an ahoge like America's, emerald green eyes, and eyebrows that seem a bit too thick for her face walks in. She wears black boot-cut jeans with red duct tape around the hem of each leg, a dark purple tank top, a royal blue cardigan, black biker boots, dark purple rimmed square glasses and a gold necklace with a diamond and onyx yin-yang symbol.*

Sup, the name's Michigan! First off, hi to my mom, dad, and half-sister. *waves to America, England, and Choco* Now for my dares:

France: You like to strip so much, then I want you to put on as many layers of clothing as possible!

All girls: Sing If I Were A Boy.

All boys: Sing Rhythm of Love.

Choco: …Everyone's my sisters…

Crazy: Yeah…EVERYONE.

Choco: You didn't have to make it so ominous sounding!

Crazy: Yes I did! *sing-song voice*

Michigan: -_- Let's just start, okay?

Choco: Yeah~! Francis~!

France: …just how many layers do you mean, mon cherie?

Michigan: As many as possible.

Choco: Which is how many?

Michigan: I dunno. Let's test it out!

Francis: *puts on seven layers of socks, three pairs of leggings, five pairs of pants, seven shirts, and two coats* It's…so hot!

Michigan: Ha ha! I know, uncle Francis…I know!

Choco: Next! Girls~!

*Ukraine, Belarus, Lichtenstein, Monaco, Belgium, Wy, Taiwan, Hungary, Seychelles, and Vietnam pop up and start singing*

(I'm too lazy to post the whole song)

Michigan: That was cute! Now boys!

(Boys sing Rhythem of Love)

Choco: Lovely! Now, Michigan, was there something you wanted to do?

Michigan: Oh yeah! *jumps on China and hugs him* YOU'RE SO CUUUTE!

China: A-Aru?

Michigan: *still holding China, turns to face Russia* You! You don't scare me! *eyes turn black and she pulls out a gun* NOW STAY AWAY FROM CHINA!

Russia: *evil aura* Kolkolkol…*raises pipe*

Choco: Russia! No hurting my siblings!

Russia: *lowers the pipe* Just a bit?

Choco: *glares* No.

Russia: Kolkolkol…*goes to find Mattie*

China: R-Russia…aru? H-Help me, aru…?

Michigan: *hugs China tighter*

Choco: O-O *pulls China away* NO SUFFOCATING COUNTRIES!

China: M-My hero, aru! *hugs Choco*

Michigan: *pouts* What. Ever. I'm out. Later! *walks out*

Romano: Finally! The crazy chick's gone!

Choco: She was kinda crazy, huh?

Crazy: Yup~!

Italy: Ve~ are there anymore crazies? Or are they all gone, ve~?

Choco: They're gone!

China: Not until she is! *points at Crazy, who's busy arguing with Prussia*

Choco: NO BEING MEAN TO ONEE-CHAN!

England: SHE'S NOT EVEN BLOODY RELATED TO YOU!

Choco: She doesn't have to be! T^T

Crazy: . . .Why are you crying?

Choco: Whatever. They apologized. It's okay now.

Crazy: Okay? Your next reviewer is-

Choco: HOLY SHIT! I FORGOT! *runs upstairs*

All: O…K…?

Choco: *runs back in dragging two people* This is New York! *points to the girl* and this is New Jersey! *points to the boy*

New York: YO! It's nice to meet you guys! Call me Alyssa! Alex is a little shy! He gets it from…well, I dunno. Maybe from Uncle Matthew?

Choco: These are my half siblings!

Alex: N-Nice to m-meet you! I-I'm Alex, as m-my c-crazy sister announced.

Choco: He's so shy! It's adorable! *pushes the two towards England and America* Go give your parents (and my mom) a hug!

Alyssa: *glomps England happily* I missed you~!

Alex: *hugs America around the waist slowly* He-hello Daddy!

Romano: You sure you're not Canada's kid, Alice?

Alex: *stiffens*I AM NOT CANADA'S KID! God! Why does everyone assume that I am! What! And DON'T say it's because I'm quiet and stutter!

All: O_O

Alex: *glares at Romano* And it's ALEX! NOT ALICE!

Romano: Damn bastard! I said Alice!

Alex: *jumps at Romano* DON'T CALL ME ALICE!

Choco: *steps in the way*ALEX! CALM DOWN! *tackled instead*

Alex: *snaps out of it* S-SORRY! *gets off Choco quickly, blushing*

Choco: *nods and gets up*

Romano: *blushing* St-stupida ragazza! I would have been fine! You didn't have to do that!

Choco: Who says I was trying to help you? *blushing too*

Alyssa: *sing-song* You two like each other~

Crazy: :3 It would seem that way, wouldn't it?

Choco & Romano: D-DO NOT!

Crazy and Alyssa: Riiiiight…

Choco: Ahem, moving on~

Yinyang: hiya, thanks for doing my dares. Getting along with siblings is so hard,

Emma:*has an evil aura* What was that?

Yinyang:*acts oblivious* that its hard t along with you guys

Emma: don you have some truth and dares you wanna do crazy a- person?

Yinyang: what was your first clue that i was crazy little ducky. . *mumbles* wait a minute. .*out loud* oh yea. . .

England: make out with France for as long as the host says, *hands tazer and flamethrower* if France is being a pervert you get to taze him, and if he runs for it, use the flamethrower

Italy: make out with Germany and let him tease you, to draw on France face, to cover Romano face with color lip gloss,

Germany: how did you like making out with Italy?, *whispers low enough for him and the hosts to hear what's being said* do you want to do more than just make out with him don't you?

America: how did you like reading those fics?, make out with Canada,then mke out with Russia then punch him in the gut, sing "Judas"

Russia: you have to set your vodka on fire and see it burn,

Romano: you have to dress in a yellow tank top with brown strips on the back, a yellow skirt with pikachu tail and ears, then sit on Spain lap, and let Spain do whatever to you

Canada: *glomps then says really fast that its hard to understand the first part*Iloveyoulikeyou'remybigbrother! Please be my big brother! *uses a mixture of puppy dog eyes and a kick puppy*and please sing teanage dream by katy perry, and dress into a red french maids outfit

Cuba: *has a up to no good look and a inocent smile, then points at Canada* you get to make out with Canada for as the host wants it

Prussia: sing cooler then me, if you dont do it, if you do it, then you have to make out with Austria

Greece: hit Japan with a newspaper and say bad kitty

Japan: dance to moves like Jagger while dress like dawn from pokemon

France: sing international love

That's all I have at the moment. See ya.

Choco: Once again, I love the dares~

Yinyang: Thanks~! Let's begin!

Alyssa: Ew! Mommy, you have to kiss THAT! *points at France*

France: You wound me, mon amour~

Choco: *grimace* Well, truthfully, I was into FrUK for a while. Now I'm more USUK, but I guess they could for twenty seconds! OH, and by the way~ you remember what you can do if France is a perv, right Mommy~?

England: Of course~! *holds up tazer* I'm kinda hoping he'll run, though…

France: O-O

Choco: GET ON WITH IT! *pushes them together*

-France kisses England-French style of course!-but keeps his hands behind his back. About five seconds in, however, he grabs England's butt-

England: *tazes France*

France: *falls to the ground slightly foaming at the mouth*

All: O_O

Choco: N-Next…Italy! Make out with Germany and let him tease you!

Italy: B-But teasing isn't nice, ve~

Choco: *facepalm* They mean SEXUALLY!

Italy: O-oh…okay~!

Germany: *sighs and leans in to kiss Italy*

-They stand there for a while, and then Italy starts to moan a bit; Germany's hand is wandering and playing with his curl. Italy starts tearing up a bit and then…Shana-

Shana: DA FUQ! STOP IT! *pulls them apart*

Alyssa, Crazy&Choco: *jump on her* STOP RUINING OUR YAOI!

Shana: NEVER~!

Choco: By the way, the actual Shana is away at sleepaway camp, (bitch) and left me alone. I do have her permission to write as her, as long as she knows what I'm writing (which she won't).

Shana: I left her alone~! HAHAHA!

Choco: Must…resist…urge…to shoot her!

Russia: Why resist, da? Has she promised to become one with you~?

Choco & Shana: O-O EW! NOO!

Russia: Then would she like to be one with me, da~?

Shana: Nope.

Crazy: I would though~!

Russia: …

Crazy: Q^Q You don't want me to!

Russia: *blushes* N-NO…th-that's not it…

America: HAHAHA! The commie's blushing! And stuttering!

Crazy: SHUT UP! *throws random book* MY TURN!

Choco: …for dares, right?

All: *chuck a book at her*

Choco: I'M SORRY! FRANCE TOOK AWAY MY NORMAL THOUGHTS!

France: Honhonhon…that's not all I'd like to take away~!

England: *grabs blowtorch* I swear, if you so much as TOUCH my daughter, I will have grilled France for lunch!

All: O_O

Crazy: CAN I SAY MY DARES NOW!

Choco: Go ahead~

Crazy: China-KISS HONG KONG

Iggy- psst. I'm the one who taught you magic

America- ADMIT IT! JAPAN BEAT YOU AT BATTLE SHIP SO YOU THREW WATER BALOONS AT IT!

Russia- KISS A FEMALE IN THE ROOM!

Japan- _glimpses_ I rp you and Asakiku has made life worth living!

All- WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SCARED OF ME! _holds up pipe, katanas, scythe, and missile launcher_

Choco: By the way~ Thanks for calling it perfect! It's really not though…

China: Do I really have to, aru?

Crazy: YESH!

China: *sighs and lightly pecks Hong Kong on the lips*

Crazy: I taught you magic, Iggy~

England: Did not!

America: If you did, I'm not sure that's something you want to be proud of. Iggy SUCKS AT MAGIC! AHAHAHAA!

Crazy&Iggy: DO NOT!

Crazy: Whatever America. NOW ADMIT IT!

America: NEVER! *runs away*

Russia: Do I really have to kiss someone?

Crazy: Yes.

Russia: *kisses Crazy* Become one with me, da?

Crazy: 0/0 YES!

Russia:

Japan: You do? Arigato gozaimasu! A-And for your second part…you might want to contact Hungary-san…

Crazy: THIS I SHALL DO!

Choco: XP Asakiku…

Crazy: OAO You don't like Asakiku!

Choco: It's not my fave pairing…

Crazy: OAO

Choco: But I do like it. Just at the moment, we aren't on speaking terms.

Alex: Y-You t-talk to y-your b-books?

Choco: Sure! Doesn't everybody?

England: *puts a hand on Choco's shoulder* Sorry, but you see love-

Crazy: I do!

Shana: Me too!

England: …as I was about to say, normal people don't.

Choco: …ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT NORMAL! QAQ

England: *sigh* Nevermind…

Choco: Okay~

Crazy: WHY WERE YOU SCARED OFF ME! *pulls out various said weapons*

All: THAT'S WHY! *run to scattered corners*

Choco: AW MAN! Now I have to go get them!

Alyssa: *runs out and comes back thirty seconds later with them* Nope~

Hosts: O_O

Choco: AWESOME! *high fives Alyssa* Now to our next reviewer~

91RedRoses-

Hey Choco! Your writing is so cute! Got to love the yaoi right? Ha! So my dare would be... oh! Have Canada, Russia, and America in can-can outfits doing the can-can dance. I'm sure they will look lovely. :)

Choco: AW! Thanks, Red!

91RedRoses: No problem~ Now, Canada? Russia? America? Here! *hands them each a wrapped package, then puts on a puppy-dog face*

Dared members: …fine…

-A few minutes later-

America and the rest come out wearing high heels, feathers in their hair, and the can-can dresses. They begin to dance-

All: O/O

91RedRoses: Okay. I'm out. *leaves holding a tissue to her nose and attempting to stop the blood flowing*

Choco: *a bit muffled from the tissues* Okay, next up-WHOA! *knocked over by a high-energy blur launching at Spain*

(Little Phili)Philippines: BIG BROTHER~! *tackles Spain*

Spain: Hola, Phili!

Choco: Phili? The reason you're here?

Phili: Oh yeah! Dares! Mwahahaha!

Romano: You must wear that neko costume I found in your closet last week! And you must be big brother's cat for the chapter!

Canada: To get you noticed, wear ALL leather.

France: No pervyness for two chapters, if you do I'll come over and hit you in the face with a yoyo

Spain/Germany: Germany pull Italy's curl while big brother pulls Romano's. Italy and Romano can't do anything to stop them

Iggy: Seduce anyone of your choice. Yep I'm nice and giving you a choice.

America: Eat Iggy's cooking

And I have a dare for the lovely Shana:

You can not take away any YAOI! If you do,*evil aura of death comes around me* I will come over there and tie you up in a chair then I will torture you by singing Hananh Montana and hit you repeataly with my Filipino fighting sticks! Yes I'm like big brother Spain when he was a pirate.

Choco: I think I love you~ *hugs Phili*

Phili: AW~ I love you too! *hugs back*

Crazy: *pouts* What? No love for me?

Choco & Phili: *tackle hug Crazy* WE LOVE YOU~!

Crazy: *blushes* Aw~ Thanks guys~!

Choco: Dares…BEGIN! XDD

Romano: Absolutely not! And what were you doing in my closet, bitch!

Phili: That was mean…Kuya Spain! He's being mean!

Spain: Come on, Roma~

Romano: …

Choco: Roma, please do it! Please? For your carina cugina~?

Romano: …

Choco: *puppy dog face*

Romano: *sigh* FINE! *goes to change*

Crazy: How come he listened to you?

Choco: CUZ I'M AWESOME!

Shana: No you're not…

Choco: SHUT UP! I AM AWESOME!

Prussia: She is pretty cool, if the awesome me says so himself!

Shana: Oh shut up, you self-obsessed bastard!

Prussia: O_O YOU ARE NOT AWESOME!

Phili: Moving o-HOLY CRAP!

-Everyone turns to stare at Romano who has just entered the room wearing all black and leather. He has two black cat ears coming out of the top of his head, and a black tail coming out the back of his pants. He has finger-less gloves on, and is blushing insanely-

Romano: Sh-shut up!

Greece: Kitty…Romano…?

Romano: I SAID SHUT IT! *turns tomato red*

Spain: He's my kitty~ Right, Hermana Phili~?

Phili: Yup~!

Spain: Great! Roma, come sit on your master's lap!

Romano: *mutters under his breath* Maledetto bastardo spagnolo…*goes to sit on Spain's lap*

Phili: NEXT! Canada~

Canada: *softly while blushing* D-Do I h-have to?

Phili: Yup~

Canada: *blushes darker and goes to change*

Choco: In the meantime~ France! No pervyness for two chapters! *whispers* I'll have to remember that!

France: NON! *goes to emo corner* They all hate me…

All hosts: YUP!

Alyssa: Although, you DO have good pasteries~

France: *smirks* Why thank you, mon amour! Would you like t-*hit in the face by yoyo*

Phili: *holding yoyo* I warned you!

France: O-Oui….

Canada: *walks back in, wearing Yami's leather pants(look them up. He's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Character), a tight leather tank-top and leather fingerless gloves with black leather shoes* L-Like this, Clara?

Phili: *nosebleeds slightly* Y-Yeah…exactly…

Prussia: *tackles Canada* SEXY BIRDIE~!

Hosts: D'AW~!

Phili: Next~ Kuya, Germany, go for it!

-Germany pulls Italy close, using one arm to hold him still, then tugs sharply on the curl-

Italy: KYA~! *turns bright red and begins panting slightly* D-Doitsu! D-Don't t-touch that!

Spain: Romano~ Kitty, listen to your master~ No moving!

Romano: B-Bastard! *tries to pull away*

-Spain gets an evil aura around him, and holds Romano down with one arm, going into Matador mode-

Spain: I said DON'T MOVE! *pulls HARD on Roma's curl*

Romano: *gasps loudly* AH! *turns bright red*

Spain: Don't disobey again!

Romano: *nods crying slightly, still in a daze*

Choco: I like this next one~

Alyssa: Ha ha Mommy! You have to be an idiot!

England: DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR MOTHER!

Alex: Wh-Who are you g-going to choose?

England: *thinks hard* America

America: *looks up from his hamburger* Mmph?

England: *walks over to America slowly, and tilts America's head up*

America: *swallows* E-England?

England: Isn't there something more interesting you could be doing with your mouth? *whispers in America's ear huskily* Like kissing mine~?

America: *kisses England roughly, sticking his tongue into his mouth*

Choco: God bless yaoi…

Phili: Only a few dares left, and then I have to go! ): (

Choco: DON'T REMIND ME!

Alyssa: We have to leave soon too, so maybe she can stay?

Crazy: Not MORE hosts!

Choco: *hugs* Don't worry~ You're still special! You're my first permanent host!

Crazy: True…

Phili: Anyway~ next up, America has to eat Iggy's cooking.

America: *breaks his kiss with Iggy* SAY WHAT!

Choco: Wow, Mommy. Your cooking must really suck, if America stopped kissing you when he heard he had to eat it…

England: MY COOKING DOES NOT SUCK!

France: Suck what~? *hit in the face by a yoyo* IT WAS JUST AN INNOCENT QUESTION!

Phili: *holding yoyo* Sounded perverted to me! Right guys?

All: *nods*

France: *goes back to emo corner*

America: *praying* Please forget, please forget, please forget!

Choco: Moving on…

America: YES!

Choco: …JUST KIDDING! Here! *gives America a plate of scones*

America: *falls to his knees* NOOOO! *eats one sadly, and almost chokes to death*

England: It is NOT that bad!

Crazy: So you admit it is bad?

England: …

**A/N She did have a dare for Shana. I know. But Shana is away at the moment, so all of her dares will be compiled into a bonus chapter when she comes back. Please forgive me!**

Choco: Next reviewer~ AAAHHH!* hides behind Romano* RUSSIA'S MOM!

InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47:

HIYA! *glmps canada* Hi! Can I adopt u? It's sooooo sad when people forgetsys you! ANYBODY WHO FORGETSYS U DIES THROUGH TERRIBLE MEANS! Russia*pats cheek* Momies soooo proud! Belarus*kisses head* my baby girls all gwon uuuup! Give big bruder some space, he needs time to understand what love really is ,k? Ukraine my dear, I'm so sorry for leaving you to care for them by yourself. SPAMANOOOOO! Author, how long should they kiss?

America, idiotic self-proclaimed hero ,MY BABY IS NOT A COMMIE BASTARD! kolkolkolkolkokolkolkillll killlllllllla!

who else ships Turkeyx Greece?

using my Tv... who does my baby boy and biggest girl like?... Ivan, anyone who becomes one does not count. what about u, Canada?

InSaNe: Hello~

Choco: *hiding*

Alyssa: THE MOTHER OF ALL COMMIES!

Alex: *hiding with Choco*

Crazy: *agrees with Alyssa*

Phili: Whatever…wait…Russi, this is your MOM!

Russia: Da, Здравствуй, мама.

InSaNe: Bella~!

Belarus: Вельмі добра мама…I love you.

Ukraine: It's okay, мати! Я люблю тебе!

InSaNe: Choco~ I won't hurt you, sweetie! You're nice to Ivan!

Choco: *pokes her head out trembling* Pr-Promise…?

InSaNe: *nods* Da.

Choco: *jumps out from behind Romano and Spain* YAY! *hugs InSaNe*

InSaNe: You're so cute!

Choco: Thankies~!

InSaNe: America…*evil aura*

America: HE IS TOO! *runs away*

InSaNe: *sigh* We'll get him Ivan. Don't worry.

Russia: Da, мама…*evil aura*

Choco: Spain! Romano! KISS FOREVER!

All: *sweatdrop* Not possible…

Choco: *pouts* Fine. Then for ten minutes!

Spain: You heard her, Lovi~

Phili, Hungary & Japan: *taking pictures*

Alex: *looks away, blushing*

Alyssa: *stares in awe*

Choco: Continuing…

InSaNe: Does anybody ship them?

Choco: *raises hand slowly* Kinda…I don't speak for the others. You can PM them to find out.

InSaNe: Okay~

Choco: Oh, and NO! You CAN'T adopt Canada! *glomps the confused leather wearing nation* HE'S MINE!

Prussia: *grabs Canada away* No, he's actually mine!

Russia: I like Canada, and China…Matvey is so cute, da?

InSaNe: Da.

Canada: Th-Thanks?

Ukraine: Um, I'm not sure. *bounce* Sorry, мати …

InSaNe: It's okay~

Canada: Um…Prussia…

France: OAO Not your père!

America: Dude, that's gross!

Choco: Yeah, it really is. Anyway this is where I say, "SHALOM!" to our readers. Bye everyone~

**A/N: First of all, hosts are available for dares. Second, Shana is out as mentioned before. Third, please check out my other Hetalia stories if you have a chance! I want to know if I should make a sequel to **_**Chloe**_**, okay? So long, guys~!**

**{^If anyone gets the reference I will love you forever!}**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next Wednesday, I am going to California. For two weeks. So don't expect too many updates, okay~ Sorry, guys! I love you! *blows kiss* Let's begin~!**

ChocoVanille's Truth or Dare!

Chapter 5

Choco: Hey guys~ This may be one of my last updates for a while…I'm going to California on Wednesday, and am going to sleep-away camp the week after I get back…so I'm sorry!

Crazy: QAQ YOU'RE LEAVING US!

Phili: NOOOO!

Choco: Q~Q Aw! *hugs them both* Love you guys~

America: *runs in and hides behind Choco* ISRAEL! HELP ME!

Choco: *turns around trying to find the hysterical nation* With what! AND STAND STILL, DAMMIT!

America: *points at France who has just wandered in* He's contagious!

Hosts: OAO OH SNAP! *run into the Francis Shelter*

America: WAIT FOR ME! *runs in and locks the door*

France: Come on out, mon cheries~ Papa Francis won't 'urt you~

All: QAQ

France: *goes away*

All: *come out* Okay.

Choco: Let's st-start before France decides t-GAH!

France: *grabbing her ass*

Choco: *hits him with a book, sending him flying across the room* Do that again, my friend…and I will castrate you…

France: O-Oui…

Others: *walk in and see what happened*

England: Francis Bonnefoy…What did you do? *evil aura*

France: N-Nothing Angleterre…

England: Good.

Hungary: He better not have harmed Israel…

Choco: OAO HUNGARY! *tackle hugs*

Hungary: Hey sweetie! I came to film~

Choco: OKAY~!

Crazy: Our first dares~ are from Phili!

Phili: YES! I am awesome!

Prussia: Only because I rubbed off on you…

Phili: Whatever. That was amazing! I love you forever! *hugs Choco* Lovi, I was bored and you were asleep so I went through your closet. Why do you have that cat outfit anyway? Back to what I was saying... That was amazing my friend! I couldn't stop laughing and had my yaoi fangirl happy dance, and my brother slapped again ((My brother in real life when I'm not Little Phili, Spain is too nice to slap people!))

Romano: YOU STILL SHOULDN'T GO THROUGH PEOPLE'S CLOSETS! DAMN BITCH!

Phili: *holds up yoyo* What was that?

Romano: CH-CHIGIIII! *hides behind Spain*

Spain: Thanks Hermana! *hugs Phili*

Phili: *hugs back* No problem! I love you!

Choco: AW! Sibling love~ SO cute!

Crazy: …you do realize that sounds wrong, right?

Choco: Oh shaddup! NEXT~

InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47-

America... I don't even feel like hurting you. My baby's... U lost a cousin...Canada... *pat head* hi. Authoress... Any pairing for however long. Prussia... Give. Me. Gilbird. NOW! Or die the most Terrible death known to nations... Preferably the second option...Die, America. U r not a hero. Die. Die...

All: O.e

Choco: You really don't like Prussia, do you?

InSaNe: Nope~

Choco: Okay, whatever.

InSaNe: *patting Canada's head* So soft~

Choco: O_O ANY pairing? For however long? …*evil grin*

All: O_O Shit!

Choco: Oh Mommy~ come hither! You too America-nii!

America&England: *step forward*

Choco: You guys have to kiss until I say stop~!

US & UK: WHAT!

Choco: DO IT!

-America sighs and leans in, planting a soft kiss on England's lips. The smaller nation kisses back, and licks America's bottom lip, making the younger moan softly and open his mouth. America's hand starts to wander and finds its way up England's shirt-

Hungary: *snapping pictures a mile a minute and drooling slightly*

Choco: *off in the happy land of her OTP*

Crazy: =.=

Choco: Y-you can stop now! Or else you never will!

-The two break apart slowly, snapping the thin strand of saliva that connected them-

InSaNe: Enjoy your happiness while it lasts, America…

America: *gulps nervously*

Crazy: Now Prussia~ Give the nice reviewer Gilbird!

Prussia: Absolutely not! She's too unawesome!

Phili: Then die an extremely painful death~!

Prussia: …*hands her Gilbird* BE GENTLE!

InSaNe: *cuddling Gilbird* SO CUTE!

Choco: As much as I would love to kill America-

America: SAY WHAT!

Choco: …you're interrupting, America. If you want to live, shut up now.

America: Yes ma'am. Sorry.

Choco: Anyway, as much as I'd love to kill him, sadly I can't because we need him.

InSaNe: Aw…*vanishes in a puff of smoke* Farewell~

Choco: OAO NINJA!

Japan: No, I don't think Insane-san is a ninja, Choco-chan.

Choco: XP Whatevs…next is…Hetalian Miss!

W-what? *Michigan looks sad* I'm not crazy...I'm in love...*goes to emo corner* I'll dare later...

Choco: QAQ DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS! ADFGH I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I JUST CALL PEOPLE CRAZY ALL THE TIME AS A COMPLIMENT AND I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D GET OFFENDED, AND I DIDN'T MEAN IT! *hyperventilating and crying* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Crazy: Whoa, Choco! Calm down! It's okay!

Choco: But!

Crazy: It's okay!

Choco: Fine…next up~

Crazy: My turn!

Phili: You have some good ones~

Crazy: YUP~ America: I did and look! -super BIG fire ball- Is flordia ready?

Russia: -gives vodka-

Japan: psst... im sure you like asakiku more than anything

Choco: WHY NO ASAKIKU

Crazy: *getting ready to fire*

America: QAQ MUST RUN! SORRY FLORIDIANS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! RUN AWAAAYYY! *runs like a mad-man*

Crazy: Aw…*gets rid of the fireball*

Choco: No hurting America-nii! Only Big Brother Francis is okay to hurt!

France: WHAT! Q^Q You wound me!

Hosts: We don't care.

France: *goes to emo corner*

Russia: *blushes lightly* Thanks for the vodka Crazy…

Crazy: :/3 He said my name…

Choco & Phili: *roll their eyes*

Crazy: XP Whatever. You guys stink. Ne, Japan! Was I right?

Japan: *blushes* A-Ano…no comment…

Crazy: I'm taking that as a yes~!

Phili: You do that.

Crazy: I will!

Choco: *sigh* Oh, and I don't like Asakiku because I ship JapanXGreece more. Or at least AmericaXJapan. There's not many Asakiku moments in Hetalia, and I just don't like it. Actually the main reason NOW, is because Shana was bothering me about it after she read one. You can blame her.

Phili: From the sound of it, she ruins everything you like, doesn't she?

Choco: More or less. But I love her anyway~

Crazy: You're too nice for your own good.

Romano: Choco? That bitch? NICE? What the fuck is wrong with you!

Phili: *pulls out yoyo*

Crazy: *holds up scythe*

Phili & Crazy: Be nice to her…or else…

Romano: CHIGI!

Choco: *blushing* He knows my name…

Phili & Crazy: *sigh*

Choco: Moving on~

Yinyang: *glomps Canada then says really fast* J'aime mon frere

Emma: *grabs Yinyang and has a piss look and says* usted es un idiota que sabe.

Yinyng: *has a kick puppy look* you mean you know *then looks at France and says* I don't hate you France, i just love to torment you thats all

Emma: *has an innocent look in her eyes* i have some dares

Yinyang: *looks curiously* you mean we do sister

Emma: and if you guys refuse to anwser the thruth and do the dares, there be tort-

Yinyang: *cuts Emma* anyway, *points a flamerthower at Shana in case of Yaoi ruining* here we go

Russia: your dares are hugging Belarus for 6 minutes, make out with China for as long as Choco wants *Silver eyes sparkle with innocent*

China: sit on Russia lap for when theres no dares for Russia for a few chapters, What is your guilty pleasure?

Japan: *Emma glomps Japan quickly then asks with reddish yellow eyes sparkling with excitement* Which animal most resembles your personality and why? What is the weirdest thing you have ever eaten?

America: *Yinyang silver eyes looks curiously* i dare you to hug France without resistance or agruements, make out with England for as long as Choco wants, punch Russia in the gut *sees the action*

England: Make a prank call to someone radom with America, What is the one thing you have ever done which you never ever want to be caught doing?

France: *hides the tazer then glomps/tackles him to the ground then distance herself quickly* Salut France, i dare you to Pick your favorite song and dance on a table top, *has a sparkle in her silver eyes* kiss or make out with the hosts/or reviewer for at least 2 minutes

*Emma smacks Yinyang head her redish yellow eyes flare angryly but says quietly* vous voulez juste hacer con él idiota y sin ninguna razón!

Yinyang: *cheeks turning tomato red and Silver eyes looks down to the ground* S-s-shut up Emma! so anyway that will be it.

Yinyang: Hey guys~

Choco: *glomps* I WUV YOU~! BEST. DARES. EVER!

Yinyang: Th-thanks?

England: She's just excited because she gets to have me and that git make out twice in one chapter.

Choco: You know me so well, Mommy~

England: I should. I'm your bloody mother!

Choco: Oh yeah…

Emma: Let's get on with our dares!

Yinyang: *lets go of Choco and glomps Canada*

Canada: You're so sweet~ *hugs her* Thanks for realizing I'm here!

Yinyang: No problem~

Russia: *evil aura*

Crazy: *evil aura*

Belarus: Come, brother. Give me a hug~ Then we can get married.

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol…

Choco: I think he'll kill us if we try to get him to…

Crazy: I think you're right.

Russia: :D

Belarus: I will get you yet, brother!

Choco: Whatever. Maybe next chapter~ Now Russia and China! Ten minutes! Let's go! XD

Hungary: *gets camera ready*

Phili: I'm going to get strawberries! Don't start yet! *runs out*

Crazy: Let's begin!

Phili: *muffled* NOT WITHOUT ME!

Crazy: Fine…

Choco: Hurry up!

Phili: *comes in with a giant bowl* Begin!

China: Ah yah! (That's actually how you spell it. My Chinese friend told me) No way! I don't want to kiss him!

Russia: Too bad. You will become one with Mother Russia.

-Russia kisses China forcefully, but China doesn't push him away. They begin to seriously make out, until Choco calls out "STOP!"-

China: *blushing*

Russia: ^J^

Phili: *taking pictures with Hungary*

Yinyang: Next~ China has to sit on Russia's lap~

China: AH YAH! WHY ALWAYS ME?

Choco: Cuz it's fun, and she said so. Now go!

China: *grumbling sits on Russia*

Choco: Now, when you're not with Russia, what is your guilty pleasure?

China: …fuck off.

Crazy: I thought he was China, not Romano!

China & Romano: STFU!

Crazy: I rest my case…

Phili: Truth or Dare changes people.

Choco: Indeed.

Emma: Whatever. My turn! Japan~! *glomps*

Japan: K-Konnichiwa?

Emma: Ne, ne! Which animal are you?

Japan: A-Ano, I guess that would be…a cat.

Emma: …why?

Japan: People tell me I'm nice all the time, and sweet or cute, *blushes* like cats`

Choco: *cough*Greece*cough*

Crazy: *cough*England*cough*

-The two glare at each other then grin and turn back to the flustered Asian-

Japan: -also very dangerous, and can be ruthless.

Emma: *nods* Okay, and what is the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?

Japan: … *thinking* OH! There was this one time England made me try something. It was purple…

Emma: oAo Ew!

Choco: I gotta agree with you there. That's just nasty.

England: I thought you liked my cooking!

Choco: Meh, but THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!

England: Q^Q

Yinyang: Okay, now~ America~

America: oAo HUG France? But!

France: Now mon cher, listen to the lovely reviewer~

Yinyang: ;)

America: …

Choco: JUST HUG HIM, AND RUN!

America: *hugs France and before France can do anything, hides behind Choco and buries his face in her back*

Choco: *blushes bright red*

Romano: Hey bastard! Stop bothering her!

America: But I'm not…?

Choco & Spain: Aw~ Is Roma-kun jealous~?

Romano: Of course not! *blushing* AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!

America: Now I have to kiss England, right? For how long?

Choco: First punch Russia, because I want you guys to kiss until the end of the chapter~

America: *punches Russia in the stomach* COMMIE!

Russia: *keeps talking to China like nothing happened*

Hosts: O_O

Phili: America punched him…right?

Choco: I think so…

Crazy: I'm not so sure either…

America: *punches him again*

Russia: *tries to hit America with his pipe*

America: HE FELT THAT ONE! *runs behind England*

England: Bloody git…

Choco: KISS!

-They sigh but begin their make-out session. Since I have already posted one-a darn good one, too!-I will leave this scene to your imaginations~-

Choco: WAIT! PAUSE!

-They break apart-

America: WHAT!

Choco: England has dares.

England: Of course. Prank call someone? Who?

Yinyang: Ireland!

England: *pales* NO.

Choco: Call Alyssa and Alex! They were supposed to be here but got sick! Here *gives house phone* It's a private number. Tell them you're Doctor Who or something.

England: *dials Alyssa's cell phone*

Alyssa: Hello?

England: Alyssa? Alyssa Jones is that you?

Alyssa: …who is this?

England: The doctor!

Alyssa: This isn't Choco again, is it?

England: Whose Choco?

Alyssa: Okay, then what are you the doctor of?

England: I'm Doctor Who.

Alyssa: …Mommy!

England: …hullo sweetheart!

Alyssa: HAHAHA! What the hell did you act so fucking stupid for?

England: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

Alyssa: Stupid! Love you! Gotta go! Bye! *hangs up*

England: *staring at the phone* How did she know!

All: *shrug*

Yinyang: Alright, now answer your question.

England: Something I wish others hadn't seen…well, there was that time when France thought I was being eaten by a gold caterpillar. That was pretty embarrassing…

America: Dude, I'm glad I've never seen that.

England: SHUT UP!

America: Nah!

Choco: Resume your make-out fest~

France: The last dare is for moi, correct?

Choco: No. It's for me. DUH! Now get going!

France: Jeesh! Someone's having moodswings!

Choco: Am not!

France: Of course not, mon doux~ *hits play on the radio, then gets up on a table, dancing to "Scream" by Usher*

Choco: …why am I not surprised that this is your favorite song?

-The song ends and France gets down-

Phili: …I'm going to go home and wash my eyes out. Goodbye Kuya Spain!

Spain: I think I'll come with you!

Romano: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, YOU STUPID BASTARD! *runs after them*

Choco: I can never listen to that song again…

Crazy: …

France: Surely you enjoyed it~

Yinyang: Now France~ Who are you going to kiss?

France: You seem like a kind reviewer, so…*glances at the hosts and smiles seductively*

Choco & Crazy: O_O

France: I'll leave them alone for now~! *pulls Yinyang into a FRENCH kiss*

Yinyang: O/O *leaves with a goofy smile on her face*

Choco: Once again, this will be one of my last updates. My flight was pushed to Thursday, so I do have a little longer, but not much longer! I will have wifi, but I probably won't have much time to update. So I apologize if your dares aren't done for a while! Love you all! *blows a kiss to the reviewers* I was really down, and seeing all your lovely reviews cheered me right up~!

All: BYE~! *wave goodbye*

Choco: Okay England. America. You guys can stop now.

England & America: *break away slightly breathless* Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who sent in dares! I'm sorry for taking so long! I finally got my new laptop, so…I now have a way to write more! :D

Choco: AHMAHGAWD HI!

Phili: OAO

Crazy: OAO

Choco: What?

Crazy: We thought you died!

Choco: Pfft! I wasn't gone THAT long! …was I?

Phili: Uh, yeah! *hugs Choco*

Choco: *hugs back* Okay guys! For this chapter, we have a guest host! My best friend, Mistyyyy!

Mistyyyy: HEY BITCHES 8D

Choco: For my hands' sake, I'm calling you Mist.

Mist: Whatevs~

Choco: We got a lot of dares…I'm super happy!

Crazy: Can we do mine first? :3

Choco: …sure. Why not? You ARE a host, after all…

Crazy: FUCK YEAH!

**Romano: KISS CHOCO OR I WILL CUT OFF YOUR CURL! AND SPAIN WILL HELP!**

**Russia: D-do you have a scarf for m-me? -blushing-**

**Choco: START A SPN THE BOTTLE GAME! And... kill my sister**

**America: -kicks 'Florida'- HOW DARE YOU CANCEL EUREKA!**

**England: ...Git... -glares-**

**Belarus: TURN INTO A GOD DAMN MALE! I CAN ACCEPT YAOI BUT NOT YOU!**

**China: Hey Yaoi!**

**England Japan: Kiss... now... -death glare at Choco, America, and Greece- stop them and die**

**Me: DARE ME SOMETHING OR I WILL DIE! And eat Iggy's scones**

Choco: *turns red*

Romano: As if I would kiss THAT bitch! *crosses arms, red as well*

Crazy: *pulls out scissors* Spain~?

Spain: Si!

Romano: CH-CHIGI! I'll do it, okay!? *kisses Choco*

Choco: *kisses back*

Romano: *pulls away, the color of a tomato*

Choco: …I think I just died of happiness…

Mist: =~= You guys are cute together…I now ship you guys~ Chocano

Choco: …-_- Dude, wtf?

Mist: c:

Russia: *smiles at Crazy* Of course I do, da? What do you think I am knitting? *holds up pink scarf and wraps it around Crazy's neck*

Crazy: *turns bright red* Th-Thanks!

Russia: ^J^

Choco: Aw~

Hungary: Not as cute as yaoi…but close.

Crazy: NOW START A SPIN THE BOTTLE GAME, CHOCO!

Choco: Alright, alright! Geez! Next chapter! I don't want to disappoint all the lovely reviewers who sent in dares!

Crazy: Fine…:( Now kill my sister!

Choco: You mean, I Am More Awesome?

Crazy: *nods*

Choco: …okay~! *pulls out a knife* Where is she~?

I Am More Awesome Than Prussia: Dude, there is no way you can kill me.

Choco: Hmm…she has a point…

Crazy: QAQ

Choco: But I CAN kick her out of my story! :D *kicks I Am More Awesome through a portal*

Crazy: ….good enough, I guess…

Choco: ^^

Crazy: Now, *kicks America* HOW DARE YOU!

America: *falls to his knees* What the hell dude!? Yell at California about that! She has Hollywood! *cries*

Crazy: Oh…

Choco: That's an oops…

Mist: *laughs* America! Your face!

America: *sticks his tongue out at Mist*

Crazy: *glares at England*

England: Wanker. *glares back*

Mist: Is that even possible? I mean, she's a girl…

France: Ohonhonhon…anyzing is possibur~

Mist: True ~

Choco: *facepalms* Dammit Mist, stop being France!

Mist: Neverrrr u_u

Choco: *sighs* Crazy, continue.

Crazy: Belarus! That's your cue!

Belarus: *glares at her* No.

Choco: Too bad~ *snaps fingers*

Belarus: *poofs into a guy*

Crazy: ^^ Much better~

China: *turns red* Do NOT call me that!

Mist: But it's cute!

China: Fuck off.

Crazy: Watch your language!

China: …bitch.

Choco: *slaps China* Moving on~

Crazy: England, Japan. Go!

Choco: *sighs* I'll let it go…I kinda fell in love with a doujinshi for them which got deleted, so I now ship them again.

Japan: *blushes*

England: *sighs* Let's get it over with. *kisses Japan*

Japan: *stiffens, then slowly relaxes and kisses back*

Mist, Hungary & Crazy: *drooling* YAOIIII

Choco: *pretending not to be fangirling inside*

Crazy: Ahem, next~ GIVE ME SOME FUCKING DARES! ;A;

Choco: Kiss Russia

Crazy: …*turns bright red* U-Um…

Russia: Why not? I see no problem, da? ^J^

Crazy: *kisses Russia*

Russia: *kisses back*

Belarus: *pulls out a knife*

Choco: *glares at Belarus and prepares to snap her fingers*

Belarus: *puts the knife away*

Crazy: *pulls back* ^/U/^

Choco: Aw~ someone's blushing~

Crazy: Sh-Shut up!

Choco: Hee hee~

Mist: Next dares?

Phili: Do I get to talk at all? QAQ

Choco: OHMAHGOODNESS! I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!

Mist: *snickers* Canada, much?

Choco: *ignores Mist* Forgive me? Q^Q

Phili: Sure~

Choco: Yay! Next we have~

crazy Yinyang writer7:

Emma: *hides behind Yinyang for a bit and says with excitement* I'll dare England, America, and France to look at hardcore USUK/FRUK/FRUS picturpictures. We want to see their reactions!

Choco: This should be good~ *goes to google images*

America: Dude? What are you looking at? *looks at the screen*

Phili: *waiting*

England: May I see? *looks too*

Crazy: *waiting*

France: What about moi? *looks at the screen*

Mist: 3

Crazy: 2

Phili: 1

England & America: OH MY GOD!

Choco: *cracks up*

America: * falls to his knees again* Wh-Ha-Who-Wh-I DON'T EVEN KNOW! H-His thing was-no, brah. NO.

England: *faints*

France: Ohonhonhon~ Perhaps we should try zat, mon amours~

America: FUCK NO!

All Hosts: Thank you for the laugh! *continue laughing*

Canada: ***Yinyang glomps Canada* bonjour il Matthew. comment avez-vous été? *Emma peels off Yinyang after a bit* are you up to doing the truths and dares? I won't be mean to you like i would to anyone else that play the game. What is your most embarrassing memory?, *silver eyes look excitingly***

Canada: H-Hello, Y-Yinyang! Nice to see you! M-My most embarrassing memory? P-Probably when England mistook me for America at a Christmas party once…h-he tried to kiss me…

**Who's your strangest crush?**

Canada: I-I used to have a crush on Papa…i-if that counts…

**Do you have any crushes now? And if you do, who is it?**

Canada: N-Not really…

**Who was your first crush?**

Canada: P-Probably Papa, again…

***silver eyes shown curiousity and worry and says* i was wondering, why do you take all of the crap that you get because of Alfred, when you're the second largest country in the world? *hands a bag of a french maid outfit that goes from white ro blood red at the end goes to the knees and snow white bunny ears* Please wear this! Please!**

Canada: I-I may be big, but Alfred is mean to people…I just want people to be nice to me, and fighting with them over some stupidity like that won't help any…and I-I guess I could wear that…*change into the costume* I-It's a bit too small…*Pulls down the skirt*

France: *tries to grope Matthew*

Choco: Uh-uh! *holds him back* Resist the urge!

Canada: M-Maple!

**America: *Emma reddish yellow eyes looks curiously while Yinyang glomps and says* I love my country. So America... Do tell me why you still have those toy soldiers England made for you when you were a child at your house?**

America: *is glomped* Thanks, dude! And I have the soldiers cause they're so badass! Have you seen them!?

**Have you ever masturbated anywhere inappropriate? *Yinyang hurls a book towards Emma***

America: *blushes* No…

**So anyway, Have you ever had a crush on anyone in the room? If yes, then Who was it?**

**America: I-Iggy…**

**Who was your first crush?**

America: Same answer as before.

***Yinyang says quickly* Don't eat hamburgers or ice cream for at least three days and if you go anywhere near a pile of them, either Russia or England gets to use a flamethower on the pile.**

America: NNNOOOOO!

England: Thank you, love! I appreciate that! *holds up flamethrower*

America: *cries and goes into the emo corner* They all hate me today…

**France: *Yinyang glomps from behind quickly* Bonjour! Have you ever had a crush on someone you shouldn't have? Who was it?**

France: Mon petit Matthiu~ 'e was always a cutie~

**Make out with someone of you choice**

France: Ohonhonhon~ *kisses Mist* Hmm, the new hostess doesn't kiss too bad~ *winks at Mist*

Mist: *fuming*

Choco: O.O How have you not vomited yet?

Mist: Magic.

England: It DOES exist! Ha, told you America!

America: NO IT DOESN'T DUDE!

**have 25 minutes of heavan with either the host or reviewer in a spacey closet**

Choco: Hell no.

France: Ohonhonhon~

Choco: *lifts her book*

England: Go anywhere near my daughter, Frog…and we will have a problem.

France: *pulls Choco into the closet*

Choco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Crazy: Oh, FUCK NO! *bangs on the door*

-25 minutes later-

Choco: *bursts out of the closet*

Phili: How was?

France: *comes out*

Choco: *sits in the corner, rocking back and forth*

France: Ohonhonhon~

Mist: *rubs Choco's back* It's okay…what happened? It can't be THAT bad!

Choco: O.O Yes…it can…

Crazy: *glares at France* YOU! *chases him with a scythe*

***has a dreamy look in her eyes * then, Wear an item of women's clothing *hands a red dress that is a v-neck, and goes up to his thighs over to him* and you have to wear that for the whole chapter~**

France: *takes the dress* No problem~ *comes out wearing it*

Choco: *starts crying* MY EYES! THEY HURT EVEN WORSE!

Mist, Crazy, Phili: *hug her while looking away* We know…

France: This just makes me more sexy, non?

Canada: N-Non, Papa…it doesn't…

**Germany: *Yinyang looking innocent* What is the main thing that attracts you to a person? admit that you love Italy in german**

Germany: Strength, diligence, discipline…and sometimes cute clutziness…*turns to Italy* Ich liebe dich, Italy.

Italy: *grins* Ti amo! *glomps Germany*

***Emma eyes sparkle with mischief and whisper in Yinyang's ear* good idea Emma *looks at Germany with excitement* now for the dares, makeout with Italy for as long as Choco wants and you have to mess with his curl while making out with him**

Choco: *grins and points to a room* No coming out until you guys are done with your steamy sex~

Germany: *turns red but kisses Italy, reaching up and pulling his curl*

Italy: *gasps and moans loudly*

Mist: EEE~! GERITA! *pulls out camera*

**Yinyang: *after a bit tries to push them two in a bedroom locks the door and says* you guys are having 1 hour in heaven**

**N. Italy: *Yinyang hugs Italy for a moment* hey there Italy, If you were any type of pasta, what would you be? please sing i wont say im in love in Italian version with Romano**

Italy: Ve~ probably fiori~ They're pretty~

Choco: *turns on music*

Italy and Romano: Se c'è un premio per il giudizio marcio

Credo di aver già vinto, che

Nessun uomo vale l'aggravamento

E 'storia antica, ci sono state, fatto!

Chi avrebbe ya penso che tu sia scherzando '

E 'la terra e il cielo a voi

Cercate di tenerlo nascosto

Tesoro, siamo in grado di vedere a destra attraverso di voi

Ragazza, ya non si può nascondere

Sappiamo quanto tu ti senta e

Chi si sta pensando di

Nessuna possibilità, ora in modo

Io non lo dirò, no, no

È svenimento, sospiri

Perché negarlo, uh-oh

E 'ancora cliche

Non voglio dire che sono innamorato

Ho pensato che il mio cuore aveva imparato la sua lezione

Si sente così bene quando si avvia

La mia testa sta gridando "Prendi una ragazza presa!"

A meno che non avete voglia di gridare il tuo cuore!

Si continua a negare

Chi sei e come ti senti

Baby, non stiamo comprando

Hon, abbiamo visto ya colpito il soffitto

Faccia come un up cresciuto

Quando ya gonna confessare

Che ya got it bad

Nessuna possibilità, nessun modo

Io non lo dirò, no, no

È svenimento, sospiri

Perché negarlo, uh-oh

E 'troppo cliché,

Non voglio dire che sono innamorato

Almeno ad alta voce

Non voglio dire che sono dentro, in amore ~

**Emma: *says out loud, almost screaming* thats cause you really a stick in the mud to admit it to him yet. And you know what i mean by him. dont try and denied that fact**

**Yinyang: *hurls a book at Emma and says loudly* la cerró. usted no sabe nada. Por supuesto que lo ama, pero él nunca se sabe cuando. así que deja de fastidiarme al respecto.**

Italy: Ve~?

**So anyway, Italy, after that, you get to wear this*hands him a short blood red french maid outfit* then sit on Germany lap until Choco says so and give him a few kisses on the neck *Yinyang watches in amusement***

Italy: Ve, alright~ *changes, then sits on Germany's lap and starts kissing his neck*

Choco: He's never getting off, Germany.

**Spain: *Emma looks at him with mischief and says* i dare you to put Lovi in a costume of you choice,**

Spain: Sososo~ Lovi~

Romano: OH FUCK NO! *tries to run away but is grabbed by Spain* CHIGIII!

Spain: *puts a cat tail and ears on Romano* Adorable~

Romano: *glares at him and crosses his arms* You fucking tomato bastard.

Spain: Aw, Lovi!

**make out with Lovi for at long as Choco wants you to,**

Choco: FOREVER! :D

Mist: Uh, that's not possible.

Choco: Aw…then…hm…for ten minutes!

Spain: Si~

Romano: Fuck n-*kissed by Spain* MMPH!

Spain: *sticks his tongue in Lovi's mouth*

Romano: *relaxes and starts kissing back*

-10 minutes later-

Choco: O/U/O Wow...

Mist:...

Crazy: SpaMano~

Phili: Is awesome!

Choco: Agreed.

**Romano: *Yinyang looks curiously, hid the flamethrower, just in case and ask* why do you have a problem with someone calls you cute? **

Romano: Because I'm not fucking cute!

**Why do you hate Germany so much?**

Romano: He looks just like that fucking bastard who made fratello cry!

Choco: Who, Holy Roman Empire?

Italy: *sad puppy face*

Choco: …dammit.

**I dare you to confess who your lover is! *says quietly: It'd better be Spain***

Romano: It is NOT FUCKING SPAIN! AND WHY WOULD I TELL SOME FUCKING BITCH WHO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY LOVER IS!? FUCK OFF!

All: O.o'

**Russia: *Yinyang hands a basket almost overfilled with sunflowers and says with an innocent voice* Russia! Who do you like the most from the Baltics? I dare you to tell~**

Russia: *cuddles sunflowers* Well, Estonia is very helpful around the house. Latvia is rather annoying, da? He messes up quite a bit. Lithuania is pretty good too…but they will all become one with me~ ^J^

**England: *Emma looks at England with a child like face and says* You have to be not tsundere at least for the whole couple of chapters!**

England: Whot the hell is a bloody tsundere?!

**Prussia: sing I'll make a man out of you the german verson with Germany, **

Prussia & Germany: *start singing* (too lazy to put the full lyrics here "OTL)

**I dare you to admit that sombody else is awesome and not say "but not as awesome as me" after or before it.**

Prussia: Hmm…but nobody else is awesome!

Choco: What was that!? *holds up book*

Prussia: E-Except Choco…

Misty: Ahem!

Prussia: A-And Misty…

Crazy & Phili: HEY!

Prussia: ALRIGHT! ALL THE HOSTS!

Hosts: :3

**Austria: *Yinyang says with a smirk and an innocent voice* Hey Austria. . . Given the choices of Hungary, Prussia, or your piano, which would you marry?**

Austria: Vell, Hungary and I have already been married…and vy on earth would I want to marry him!? I'd marry my piano, of course.

**China: *Emma asks, voice fill with curiousity* Do you like pandas ONLY because they're cute?**

China: They're not just cute, aru! They're ADORABLE!

**steal Russia pipe and hide in America house**

China: Ai-yah! America may be an idiot, but I wouldn't wish that on ANYBODY!

**Japan: *Yinyang silver eyes shine with curiosity and says* Do you ship GerIta?**

Japan: H-Hai…*blushes*

**Belarus: *Emma says with a deadpan face and voice towards her* why do you love/stalk Russia so much? Are you overly protective or something**

Belarus: Big brother WILL be mine…

Choco: That doesn't answer the question…

Belarus: *whirls around holding a knife*

Choco: EEP! *hides behind Misty*

Crazy: *holds up scythe* You wanna mess, bitch?! …well, bastard now…

**to spend a whole day with or around Russia and not ask him to marry you,**

Belarus: *glares at Yinyang* Do you WANT to die?

**Cuba: *Yinyang looks curiously and with amusement* make out with Canada for 10 minutes**

Cuba: Whatever. *kisses Canada* (No idea how to write him, sorry!)

Canada: M-Maple!

**then have Canada sit on your lap**

Cuba: *pulls Canada onto his lap and sits, ignoring the dirty looks from Russia, Prussia and America*

**Turkey: you have to watch Nyan Cat...for 3 hours**

Turkey: FUCK YOU! NO WAY!

Choco: *kicks him into a room with Nyan Cat blasting*

-3 hours later-

Choco: *opens door*

Turkey: *rocking back and forth* Nyan…nyan…nyan…

Greece: Good going…you broke…him…*falls back asleep*

**Sealand: *both Emma and Yinyang glomp* YOU ARE SO CUTE!**

Sealand: *knocked over* And I'm a country, desu yo!

**Yinyang: that's all we have for now. See you guys later!**

Choco: *waves goodbye* Next reviewer~

**DeadlyNightmareTrio13:**

**Yumi: Sorry we haven't been giving dares. We have been in England -((Bout a week(I'm not sure though) there)) Then France ((Also a week, probably)) And back home in Canada! Yaaay!**

**Dominican Republic: I'm visiting for summer! They're my besties! And hiii! Call me D.R or my name, Marabel! I'm the one who gave the triplets their account!**

**Ryuu: It took that long to find this? Daanm.**

**Yuki: Yaay! We found it though!**

**Antarctica: Yay! -Claps hands happily- To the dares!**

Choco: YOU WERE IN ENGLAND!? JEEAAALLLOOOUUSSS!

Crazy: On to the dares~

**Prussia/Canada:((refers to what happened during our last letter)) (Yumi/Yuki/Ryuu) -teary eyed- *hic* Waa! Mama! -Run and hides behind Canada- DON'T LET THE MEAN PRUSSIA HURT US!**

Canada: *gives Prussia a stern glance*

Prussia: *raises hands in surrender* I was joking!

**Hosts:(Yumi) -sigh- This is nesscacary...We have to post random motivational posters in this room!-Grins- I'll put the first one right here! -Puts really big poster with chibi!countries around a pic of earth with the word in bold under it that says, 'HETALIA: AS STRAIGHT AS A CIRCLE!'. on the wall- Fusosososo! -giggles- That 'charm' always makes me laugh. But yeah, MOTIVATION!**

Choco: OAO LOOOVE IT! *takes pictures of the poster* Epicness~

Mist: WOOHOO! Agreed!

Crazy: *snickering* SO true~

**Greece:(Antarctica) Wa! I'm sorry Greece! I didn't mean to make you faint! But that doesn't mean I don't - Oh my god! Puppies! -runs outside and across the street, no worries she looked both ways, to go play with the neighbors puppies that were playing in the yard- Wait! -Runs back- Greece! Kiss Japan! -Goes back to puppies-**

Greece: 'Sokay…*kisses Japan, then falls asleep, his head in Japan's lap*

**Romania:(Yumi) Yaayy! My boyfriend! (In a friendship-y way) -glomps- I've missed you! CH'T'AIME! (Translation:I love you) In my platonic way! Anywhooo! Truth! Are you a vampire?**

Romania: NO, I AM NOT A FUCKING VAMPIRE! Why does everyone think that!? Jeez!

Choco: O_O Jeez, yourself! Take a chill pill, dude!

**Scotland(If he's their):(DR) Yay! I've missed you! -huggles- You dare! Besamé! Por favor? (Translation:Kiss me! Please?)**

Scotland: 'Ello, love! *kisses DR sweetly* I missed you!

**England:(Yuki)You have to be Punk!England for two chappies! **

England: Oh, alright…bloody hell. *changes into all leather, glovettes, and random piercings* Now fuck off.

**Everyone:(Ryuu) Listen to the song called, 'The Stereotype Song' Reactions to what they've said?**

America: DUDE! Not true!

Japan: *blushing*

England: Whatever.

China: Ai-yah!

Russia: *smashes laptop*

Choco: NUUU! *grabs laptop away from Russia*

**Canada:(Yumi/Yuki/Ryuu/Ana) -Hugs- We missed Mama! Don't think we didn't! It's the best for last!**

Canada: Th-Thank you dears! I m-missed you too! I hope England was good to you!

**Southparkyaoifan:**

**okay so i have two OC country I am NEW ATLANTIS (krona her name) and New Prussia (ilsa)**

**From krona: so yeah like i am Krona my papa is like Rome .. -tackle hugs italy and Romano- ita-chan roma-chan big sister here .. what i may be their aunt but i closer to their age I HATE YOU PRUSSIA I WILL KILL YOU ... so yeah i can use magic way beyond Norway, England and Romania's level... i have royal blue hair with a strange curl like them. 1/4 of my head is shaved .. i love rock now that i am introduced to it oh all dares**

**Canada and Prussia: i want Canada to ride Prussia 5 meters in front of everyone and well talk dirty like he does when sex happens with Prussia.**

Choco & Canada: O/O

Choco: Okay, um…Canada…?

(Can't write lemons! Please don't kill me!)

-Lemons will be written in third person-

Canada walked over to Prussia, and gently kissed him, blushing dark red. Prussia gave a muffled cry, but kissed back. Canada gently moved his hand down lower, stroking Prussia's 5 meters to life. Prussia moaned and bucked his hips slightly. Canada removed Prussia's pants and then removed his own, kissing Prussia again. He then removed both of their boxers and climbed onto Prussia, straddling his hips. He carefully positioned himself, and then slowly lowered himself down onto Prussia, moaning as he was filled up. He then slowly moved up and down, whispering things in Prussia's ear that made him moan louder. Suddenly with a sharp cry, Prussia came, causing Canada to spurt his own sticky cum onto Prussia and himself.

-Lemon Over- (Was it good?)

Choco: *nosebleeding on the floor*

Mist: OUO YAOI~

Crazy: Oh my god…that right there? That was beautiful.

Phili: *nosebleeding* Agreed.

**Russia America and England: i want a hot 3 way with America being the middle**

Choco: O_O You really DO love yaoi…

America: FUCK NO. I am NOT doing anything of the sort with the Commie bastard!

England: Me neither!

Russia: TJT Yes. Yes you are. *evil aura* Kolkolkolkol

Crazy: …No. No they aren't.

Choco: I guess it's not happening…

**Greece: i dare you to make out with Turkey**

Greece: *sleeping*

Turkey: *rocking back and forth* Nyan…nyan…

**Japan: draw a shota hentai of turkey and greece, then coo over this with greece -hold up a cat like aniam but it way fluffier then he ever seen- this is a minxan it a species of my home land they are related to cats**

Greece: *grabs your cat* Kitty…

Japan: H-Hai…*draws*

Greece: *wakes up* Pretty…*hugs Japan and falls asleep again*

**Now it's time for New Prussia:**

**Prussia: I AM MORE AWSOME THEN YOU VATI…cuz i am the child of you and mutti (Canada)**

Prussia: NO ONE IS MORE AWESOME THAN THE AWESOME ME!

**Russia: i am not afraid of you -she point at him holding a bunny- and nether is maple beer…my bunny -the bunny stares evilly at him- **

Russia: Then become one with me, da?

**Canada: Mutti i dear you to drink with me German beer with maple syrup **

Canada: I-I already do, sweetheart…

**Germany: You heard me, I drink my beer with maple syrup what you gonna do about it uncle Germany KESESESESESESE**

Germany: …

**Italy and Romano: uncle Italy and Romano...you two are...never mind **

Italy: Ve~?

Romano: DON'T FUCKING DO THAT! SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO FUCKING SAY!

**Germania: GRANDPA -she hugs on to him- are you really with Roman Empire**

Germania: …yes.

**Roman empire: WHAT HAVE YOU DONT TO GRANDPA ... i saw the limp he had **

Rome: Well, I was having-MMPH! *mouth covered by Germania*

**Me: well MWAHAHAHAAHA YAOI FOR EVER!**

Choco: I think I'm going to die if anyone does that again…(DO IT AGAIN!)

**InvaderHunter65:**

**Shana: Y U NO LIKE YAOI**

Shana: Why do you LIKE yaoi?

Choco: Oh snap!

**Romano: *glomps* Play the pocky game with me? :3 **

Romano: WAGH! Get the fuck off me! NO way! *pushes you off*

Choco: That's not nice!

Romano: *blushes* Wh-Whatever!

**Italy: GO IN THE CLOSET WITH DOITSU WHILE HE'S PULLING ON YOU'RE CURL AND LOVI CAN'T DO ANYTHING**

Italy: Ve…but I don't like it when he pulls on my curl…*pouts*

Germany: Ja, he doesn't…and I don't vant him to go mafia again…

Choco: Then you're going to have to deal with the deprived yaoi fangirls that are the hosts and Hungary.

Germany: …*kisses Italy and tugs on his curl, gently pulling him into the closet*

Choco: A wise choice! :3

**England: Go makeout with America and Shana can't do anything or else it's France or Russia -3-**

England: Bloody hell! *blushes* Wh-Why THAT git!? / *kisses America*

America: *kisses back, wrapping his arms around Iggy's waist, deepening the kiss*

England: *moans*

Choco: *nosebleeds*

**Canada: *gives maple syrup* Here ya go :3**

Canada: M-Merci!

**Doitsu (Germany): DOITSU DOITSUUUUU Do you love love Italy :3**

Germany: M-Maybe…*blushes*

Italy: B-But I love you! So you have to love me! *close to tears*

Germany: *sighs* Ja, ja…Ich liebe dich Hetalia

Italy: YAYYY! *hugs Germany*

Choco: Aw~ Next reviewer~

**XxTheTigerPrincessxX**

**Moshimosh! Tora here! *Glomps Kiku* Onii-san! *Snuggles* **

**I have a few dares...*Evil grin* Russia-San America-kun Russia-san has to drink his vodka via French kiss, from America-kun of course**

America: …NO.

Russia: ^J^

America: …if you give me all the hamburgers in the world, I'll think about it.

Russia: I have an idea…can the idea be reversed, da?

Choco: Don't think so, sorry.

America: …fine, but only if I get a kiss from Iggy afterwards!

England: WHOT!?

America: *takes a sip of vodka, then kisses Russia, pushing the vodka into his mouth*

Russia: *gently licks America's tongue and the inside of his mouth*

America: *pulls back and wipes his mouth* YUCK!

Choco: *does not ship*

Mist: =~=

Hungary: *recording*

**Gomen, France-san, but you must be an uke for the entire chapter...A blushy innocent uke at that. **

France: Wha-? Oh, very well~

**England-san, No complaints on this dare Choco-chan, you and Romano-kun must kiss for twelve seconds**

Choco: *eye twitch*

Mist: Crack pairing much?

Choco: Why the hell would you make THEM KISS!? NOT A PAIRING! *annoyed*

England: Calm down, love!

Choco: *grumbles*

Romano: I don't want to do it either!

Choco: SEE!?

England: Oh, bloody hell. *kisses Romano*

Romano: *pulls back after 12 seconds*

**Spain-kun...Kukukukukuku You m-must sit on P-Prussia-samas lap, for the duration of the chapter. *Blushing lightly* W-Well then, Daiske Onii-chan, Sayonaru**

Spain: Okay~ *sits on Prussia's lap*

Prussia: *blushes*

Choco: Aw~ You guys are cute!

Mist: *does not ship*

Crazy: I'm booored!

Phili: Same…

Choco: OH! Someone wanted to dance for us! :3

Crazy: Really?

Choco: *nods* Come on out, Kimberly-Sasha!

-A group of girls comes out, and World Is Mine starts playing-

Choco: *sings along* Sekai de, ichi ban ohime sama!

Crazy: SHH!

-The dance ends and the group bows-

Choco: Thanks guys! Great dancing!

Mist: Is that it?

Choco: I think so…thanks for sending in dares! *waves*

A/N: I have a huge term paper coming up, so I may not update for a while…yes, I know my updates are infrequent enough as it is….I'M SORRY! D'X BLAME MY TEACHERS!


End file.
